


Accidental Force-Choking

by sophia_m



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Force Choking, Force Use, Force-Sensitive Hux, M/M, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_m/pseuds/sophia_m
Summary: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was on my lunch break when I wrote this and I'm still at school but once I'm home, I'll go through it and edit whatever mistake I find.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ren!”

General Hux screams, storming down the seemingly endless hallways, his anger boiling over. Stupid force-users and stupid lightsabers and stupid Knights of Ren. As he rounds a corner, he almost crashes into two Stormtroopers.

“Sir, I wouldn’t go in there.” One of the troopers state. Hux narrows his eyes, balling his hands into fists. “Uh... Lord Ren is having another of his...” The trooper trails off awkwardly before turning to his partner, searching for the word.

With a dry smile, Hux offers, “Tantrum?”

“If you want to use that word, General Hux.” The second trooper replies with a shrug. “Lieutenant Mitaka has already been sent to MedBay with neck bruising and a minor control panel for the training room has been destroyed.”

Hux raises a hand, dismissing the two Stormtroopers. “Perhaps I’ll be able to stop him this time.” The two Stormtroopers share a look before continuing down the hall. Rolling his eyes, Hux enters the room in time to see Ren bring his lightsaber down onto the angled control panel with a shout. Straightening his back, Ren lowers his lightsabers and slowly turns around, his head tilted to the side. Hux is momentarily surprised that Ren has stopped until anger floods him again. “That’s the third time this month Kylo. What are you thinking?” Hux snarls, but his anger slowly becomes halfhearted as he balls his hands into fists.

Raising his hand, Ren clenches it tightly. Instantly the air is pulled Hux’s lunges as his usually composed composure crumbles and he desperately grabs at his throat. Squeezing his eyes while unwilling tears begin to form, Hux can feel his heart begin to beat rapidly and a pulsating beat in his brain. Then just as quickly as it happened, it’s over and air is entering Hux’s lungs again. Collapsing to the floor, Hux struggles to breath, reaching up to rub his throat; now understanding what Lieutenant Mitaka earlier said about Force-choking and the strength of it.

“Hux?” Ren calls out quietly after a minute of listening to Hux roughly breathe. When Hux doesn’t instantly reply, Ren calls out again and hesitantly takes a step forwards. “Armitage?”

Looking up from the floor, Hux coughs painfully. “What?” He snaps, regretting the way the word makes his throat burn. Swallowing weakly while still rubbing his throat, Hux moves onto his knees, looking up to meet Ren’s eyes with blurred vision.

Ren’s hand is still tightly wrapped around his lightsaber but when he sees Hux’s red eyes, brimming with tears, he drops it. Opening and closing his mouth a few times before settling on biting his tongue, Ren quickly runs from the room, ignoring Hux weak calls for him to return.

Stumbling to his feet, Hux fetches Ren’s lightsaber and slowly exits the room to chase Ren down. Gaining looks from passing officers and troopers, Hux carefully holds his hand over the bruises slowly blossoming across his neck. Trying to telepathically call out to him, Hux is stumped when he reaches nothing. Only silence. Usually a barge of emotions, ranging from anger to exhilaration, are constantly entering and leaving his mind, weak or strong but there’s always been something since Ren, however this time there is nothing. His stupid shields must be up, Hux thinks to himself as he recalls the path to Ren’s chambers. 


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Ren's chamber is thrown open and the knight is stumbling inside, slamming the door shut with the Force. Gripping his helmet with both hands, he struggles to rip it off but once he succeeds in pulling it off, it's dropped to the floor with a loud clang. 

"Fuck." Ren snarls, running his fingers through his hair. Glaring around his dark room, he drops into his bed with a sign, hiding his face in his hands. Once again his anger got the best of him, something his motet always warned him about. "Go away." He mutters to the memory of his mother scolding him as a young child but it only grows stronger in his mind. 

His mother's soft but stern voice, 'Ben we've been through before. Both your father and I have reminded you of this.' Her voice loud and clear and for a brief fleeting second, Ben thinks she's there, in his room with him. Barking the memory to leave it only briefly weakens. 'Your anger is too strong Ben and holding onto that-'

"GO AWAY!" He shouts, the force of his voice and the anger causing the lights to shut off before slowly powering back up. Panting loudly, Ren feels a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face which he quickly wiped away. In a blind fury he slams one hand against the wall while reaching for his lightsaber with the other until he remembers he dropped it before running away from Hux. Like a coward. 

A knock at his door pulls his attention away from destroying his wall. Rens remains silent but as the second and then third knocks sound out, Ren swallows and takes a small step to the door. "I know you're in there Ren, I heard you scream- You even knocked the power out for a second. Now open the door!" Hux's voice hits Ren painfully, it's oddly weak, Ren cannot recall ever hearing Hux's voice like that. "Kylo, just open the door."

Ren does so, hesitantly. Stepping to the side, he allows Hux to enter. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you. I've been feeling a pull to the light side and recently it's-"

"Ren stop!" Hux cuts him off, holding his lightsaber out which seen accepts; gloves fingers brushing over gloves fingers. Nodding, Ren lowers his arm to his sides with a sigh while his eyes linger on the braises that have formed on Hux's neck before he drops his gaze to the floor. "I don't think I've ever heard you apologize for destroying something on my ship." Hux's mouth curls into a small smile but it goes unnoticed by Ren, whose a staring a hole through the ground, one hand curled into a fist and the other around his lightsaber, his index finger dangerously close to the button. 

Pulling his gloves off, one finger at a time, Hux drops them to the floor before stepping in front of Ren. As his boots enter Ren's vision, the knight tenses up and refuses to look up. Pressing his knuckles to Ren's chin, Hux lifts his face to meet his eyes. Both sets of eyes are red, Hux's from being strangled and Ren's from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry." It's all Ren can say, his heart beating loudly. He can feel the pull of the light again, stronger than ever and it's twisting its way around his heart and mind; it's whispering the names of his parents, whispering the names of the children, whispering the names of the planets and systems he's aided in destroying and whispering Hux's name. _Armitage Hux._  Over and over until it's the only thing Ren can hear; it's a roar of emotions in Ren's mind, overpowering his own thoughts. Biting back a shout, he squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block it out, tries to push everything out but the feeling of Hux's bare fingers now moving to cradle his cheek only strengthen the light.

"I know I said to never enter my mind or let me enter yours but..." Hux trails off, hoping Ren understand what he wants. 

He does. 

Ren opens his eyes with a soft mutter. "I can't. I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I was on my lunch break when I wrote this and I'm still at school but once I'm home, I'll go through it and edit whatever mistake I find.


	3. Chapter 3

Moving his hand to the back of Ren’s neck, Hux repeats his request. With a shake of his head, Ren tries to dart away but Hux tightens his hold Ren’s neck, a silent warning to say. “Kylo.” Hux pauses for a moment, thinking his next words over. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but let me in. Please.” It’s a quiet command but it holds authority and Ren slowly does look up to meet Hux’s eyes.

“No.” Ren answers.

“Why not?’ Hux’s voice takes on a rare caring tone. “I figured that by now you would be able to trust me but if not then I’ll leave.” Hux drops his hand from Ren’s neck and he begins to leave but Ren quickly reaches out and grabs his hand; not wanting Hux to leave, not wanting to be alone again.

With wide eyes, Ren lifts Hux’s hand to his forehead. “I warned you.” Lowering his shields, Ren closes his eyes, unable to watch Hux’s reaction to the torment swirling in his mind.

Hux inhales sharply as Ren’s memories, thoughts and feelings meet him. Ren’s internal struggle entering Hux in an explosion of light. Hearing Ren’s thought, seeing his memories and feeling his emotions as through each are his own. They come and go too fast for Hux to focus on any particular one for longer a few seconds; clips of men and woman from different star systems, a lightsaber unlike his current red one, a golden droid speaking a tongue he is unable to recognize. His heart is beating rapidly, a flurry of irritation, rage, rare bliss and worry beginning to build.

The image of a woman, who he can recognize as General Leia Organa, fills his mind and a quick wave of searing embarrassment meddled with anger flashes within his chest but the memory changes as quickly as it appeared, shifting to the image of a young boy sitting in the cockpit of a spaceship, dark hair falling into his eyes and a wide smile on the boy’s face, watching a man fumble at the controls, then to the rainstorm, his own vision becoming blurred from none existent rain drops.

Then everything’s gone. Unable to hear or feel anything, darkness clouds Hux’s eyes for a moment and he can feel his hand fall from Ren’s forehead, cold fingers closing around his wrist.

“No more.” Ren’s voice is dangerously low as Hux’s vision and hearing returns to him. “You saw enough.”

“Ren.”  Hux begins, pulling his wrist out of Ren’s grip and carefully returning it Ren’s cheek. “Why’d you push me out?” He presses on gently.

Straightening up, Ren glowers down at the redhead. “Because you saw enough.” He repeats. He’d hate me, he’d leave me, he wouldn’t want to stay with a man with the thoughts and memories that I have; Ren thinks to himself before turning away and dropping back onto his bed, tightly gripping his hair. Having forgotten to raise his shields again, those thoughts burn clear as day within Hux’s own mind.

Crossing the room, Hux sits beside Ren with a soft sigh, resting his hand between Ren’s shoulders. “You still destroyed another set of control panel and that training room will be out for the rest of the month, meaning a group of troopers will be behind in their physical training. That better not happen again any time soon and you’re going to have to make this up to me.”

Deciding to let the matter of what he saw and felt, fade to the back of his mind for a moment, Hux lifts Ren’s chin up to meet his eyes, tilting his own head to the side. A spark of something resembling hope briefly flickers in Ren’s eyes as Hux leans forward, brushing his calloused thumb over Ren’s lower lip. Pressing his lips to Ren’s, Hux instead decides to focus on the feeling of Ren’s mouth against his and the responsive sounds slipping from between those lips, letting the matter completely disappear to his mind.


End file.
